Will of Fire, Heart of Iron
by Ironhydra
Summary: Solo project by Iron. C1 rewritten. During the Great Crusade, in the years of M29, The Iron Warriors Legion, along with their Primarch, makes contact with a system with one habitable planet. A planet in which the people can bend the elements to their will, whose civilian population call...ninja. Do not read past C1, unless you want your eyes to burn and shrivel up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the new, rewritten version. I felt that the original...well, sucked, and I got some stuff wrong. So, here's a new version. Also, SPEHSS MEHREEN FemNaruto is practically nonexistent. No, she won't be part of the Ultralosers, but a legion famous for trolling an entire chapter (TROLOLOLOL). This, I repeat, will not be stupid Naruto going all unbeatable on the world just 'cause she's a Space Marine. Even superhuman warriors have limits. She will, however, be a Warsmith, commander of an entire company, which is roughly about 1,000 Space Marines. This story will take place until the end of the Horus Heresy, roughly 217 years from the Naruto timeline.

Disclaimer:

The Warhammer 40,000 franchise does not belong to me. The owner of said franchise is Games Workshop.

The Naruto franchise does not belong to me. The owner of said franchise is Masashi Kishimoto.

**This is an AU where Perturabo overthrew his father after seeing the atrocities he commited.**

* * *

The Primarchs. 20 genetically engineered sons of the Emperor of Mankind. He created them from his own DNA. His sons would become generals of his army of superhuman warriors, the Space Marines, created from their own DNA. They would be instrumental in His plan to fufill the Imperial dream: to claim the galxy as humanity's. Unfortunately, they were scattered around the galaxy by the whims of the Dark Gods, just as His plan was about to come into fruitition. But He was still connected to each of His sons. Using this connection, He embarked on a grand quest to search for His sons, while reclaiming the galaxy, one system at a time. One by one, the Primarchs were found. This is the story of one such Primarch, and his 'daughter'...

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden In the , Primarch of the Iron Warriors, laughed silently at it's title. Hidden? It was in plain sight! The village did absolutely nothing to hide itself! Not even a light canopy! And it's defense! Oh, the defense. A massive wall, made of stone, with so many vulnerable spots to exploit! Dorn would have a field day over this! 'Time to stop laughing.' he chided himself, 'and remember what you are here for.' The world he was currently on was classified as a Feudal World. That meant that simply broadcasting an offer to rejoin the Imperium was out of the question. And apparently, from the intel from Neophytes scouting the world, the landed were divided. Not at war, but a strained peace. A piece of intel spoke of how some countries would attack trespassers upon their lands. Perturabo gripped his Thunder Hammer. Should any of the people attack his gene-sons, it would be a long, bloody campaign to take this world back into the Imperial fold. 'Now to ready myself to negotiate.' Since the lands were divided, he decided to send offers to join his father's empire to the Hidden Villages, the center point of military power in each country. The only troops that accompanied him were two of his Legion's elites, wearing Terminator Armor, armed with a Thunder Hammer/Storm Shield pairing. Each step the Space Marines took, brought them closer to the village. Soon enough, the guards at the entrance could see them.

* * *

Kotetsu Hagane had to admit: guard duty sucked. He and Izumo were always here. He thought that the day would br boring...that is, until the three metal men came. The middle was obviously the leader. Standing at 10ft tall, covered in thick armor, bar his face, he was already imposing. But the nail in the coffin? His weapon of choice: a massive warhammer, as tall as he was, the head was crackling threateningly with electricity. His bodyguards were 2ft shorter, wore different armor, but was still imposing. "I wish to speak to your leader." The tall man demanded. Izumo and Kotetsu gulped.

* * *

The Fourth Hokage and his wife's hearts simultaneously stopped as the tall man entered the room, not caring as he shattered the doorway. He didn't seem to notice, though. From the ANBU, they said he was tall, but not this tall! He was gigantic! His weapon was currently strapped to his back. He looked down at the pitifully short leader, and spoke: "Greetings, Hokage of Konoha."

"H-H-Hello? W-What do you want to speak a-about, erm..."

"It is Perturabo. Nothing more, nothing less. I wish to speak about an offer you cannot refuse..."

* * *

Akira and Akane Namikaze-Uzumaki sprinted towards the Hokage Tower as fast as she could, leaving their sister, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki behind. Panting, she tried to run, only for her to trip over. "F-" A small amount of blood dripped down the corner of her mouth. Gritting her teeth, she stood up. Her stupid sisters were ahead of her, as usual. Hailed and favored over her, the firstborn! "Spoiled little runts." she muttered under her breath, and moved on. She let the blood drip, because it would be a nice excuse to get the twins in trouble. Limping towards the tower, Naruto moved forward, pain surging throughout her leg.

* * *

The tension hanging in the air was torn apart when ,without warning, the door burst open. Two redhaired twins made a beeline for their parents, completely ignoring the giant in the way, screaming: "Mom! Dad!" They tackled their parents with such force, that they hit the wall, causing a massive human-shaped imprint on said wall. "K-" The Hokage felt ashamed. His daughters were embarassing him! Minato rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I'm so sorry, Perturabo-san, but it seems that my daughters have come to see me..." 'Smooth move, Minato, you may have screwed up joining a galaxy spanning empire..' Perturabo, however, had other thoughts. "Reminds me of her..." Too deeply rooted in their thoughts, they didn't notice another redheaded child enter the room. A single step later brought the attention of everyone in the room towards her. She spat blood, before her gaze turned from her parents towards the 10ft tall genetically engineered kiling machine, and simply said: "What do you think you're looking at, freak?"

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am a ridiculously fast writer, I admit it.

Please see the previous chapter for the disclaimer.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Within the hour that Perturabo had gotten to know his new daughter, Gaia had gotten into the habit of calling him 'father'._ 'Father, eh? Who would have thought?' _His thoughts turned to a certain woman from Olympia, and he smiled._'She'll probably be laughing. Perturabo, adopting? The end of the world must've come early!' _The Primarch was shaken from his thoughts by Gaia asking "Where are we going?" Gaia asked. "To my flagship, the_Iron Blood_, Gaia." Perturabo replied. "How long until we get there?" "Approximately 1 hour, including 5 minutes for travel into sub-orbit." Gaia looked confused. "We're going to space." Perturabo sighed, eliciting a gasp from Gaia. "Space? But that's impossible! Not even the Land of Snow has technology like that!" she exclaimed. "Land of Snow?" the Iron Warriors Primarch asked, curious. "The Land of Snow has weird flying things that are shaped like an oval, with a big fan thingy at the back." Gaia explained, still in shock. Perturabo immediately visualized the vehicle. He realized that Gaia was talking about an airship. "They're airships, Gaia." "Airships?" "The vehicles you described." "Oh." Without warning, a blip appeared on Perturabo's auspex scanner. Suddenly, the blip was joined by _19_ other blips. Perturabo swore under his breath. Activating the vox-caster, he joined the frequency that the _Iron Blood _was on.

* * *

Warsmith Caldimus of the 4th Grand Company was currently in charge of the _Iron Blood. _"Warsmith." "Yes, Lord?" "Send me 2 full squads of battle-brothers." "Why, Primarch? Surely you can deal with the threats!" "There are many that are coming, Warsmith, and they wield powers much like Magnus does, and I would like reinforcements. _Now._" Then Perturabo cut off the link. Slowly, Caldimus made his way to the bay. "Get a full squad of battle-brothers. We're going planetside."

* * *

As the Thunderhawk touched down, Gaia couldn't help but be amazed. Her father's Imperial technology definitely surpassed the Land of Snow's. Her father had also talked about the Space Marines, and what they were: the gene-sons of her father. They were as tall as Perturabo, and they carried weapons that were extremely dangerous. A prime example was the bolter. A weapon that fired a piece of metal, called a bolt, would be fired at high speeds towards it's intended target. When it penetrated the target, it would explode, leaving nothing but bleeding chunks of flesh flying everywhere. The mere thought of it made Gaia cringe in disgust. She was too deep in thought to notice the first Space Marine coming out of the Thunderhawk. When she did, she was greeted with the armored figure of Warsmith Caldimus. Mechanical arms twisted and turned behind his back. In his left hand he carried a smaller version of the bolter. On the other, he held a massive axe. Caldimus eyed the child before him, before he asked: "Who are you?" Gaia stared at the Warsmith, before replying: "I am Gaia." _'Gaia...isn't that a Low Gothic name?' _He was shaken out of his reverie by Gaia speaking. "... long until the ninja arrive, father?" "Within a few minutes, Gaia." Caldimus was shocked. His Primarch had a daughter?

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I'm just starting out.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Also, a note: Perturabo wasn't a cold child. He had friend, but that's another story. Also, thank you for the reviews, Tel Janin Aman, Dark0w1, Anniria, the noah clans pure madness and GreenRena.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Jiraiya burst into Minato's office, a grim look on his face. "We have a problem." he announced to Minato. "Sensei, I know, Naruto was kidnapped..." "I know about the girl!" Jiraiya snapped. Minato looked up from his desk to gaze at his teacher. "Then what is it?" he murmured. "It's about the prophecy. It's been changed." Minato's train of thought was derailed at that moment. "What?" he whispered, his voice pitifully small. "More has been added to the prophecy." "Tell me, Sensei." Jiraiya took a deep breath and recited all of the added lines:

"The Master of Mankind and His sons embark on a grand crusade across the stars

The Legionnes Astartes shall descend upon this world with righteous fury

The Lord of Iron walks upon the soil

And the earth trembles beneath his feet

The child shall join him in the grand crusade

And the child shall be forged in the roaring fires of war."

* * *

The ANBU moved swiftly towards their target. According to Inu, they were only 9 minutes away. Apparently, the target was armed with extremely thick armor and a massive warhammer. Inu- or Kakashi, which was his real name, sighed. They were ANBU, the best nin the village had to offer. Why Sensei had sent him and 19 others to get his daughter, he understood. But the man...he was of no significance, unless he wanted to use her as a bargaining chip. Kakashi kept wondering what the man would gain from kidnapping Naruto...but then his thoughts turned to what would happen when Perturabo was given over to the Torture and Interrogation unit. Kakashi unconsciously winced. He could already hear his screams...

* * *

Astartes set up defensive positions. The giant trees of the Forest of Death was good cover. The Iron Warriors primed their consecrated bolters, bolt pistols, heavy bolters and plasma guns. The enemy was due within a few minutes. Perturabo had warned them of the dangers of fighting ninja, especially ANBU, using the information gleaned from talking with Gaia. Warsmith Caldimus kept glancing at Gaia, wondering why she had called their Legion's Primarch father. He quickly banished the thought, as he had a battle to prepare for. He strode over to Sergeant Silon, of the 7th Grand Company, who was talking to Sergeant Deimos, of the 4th Grand Company, about the battle preparations. "Brothers, are you prepared?" Caldimus inquired. Silon nodded, then spoke: "Yes, Warsmith. The Astartes are in position. Our Primarch will give the signal." "Good." Deimos gripped his chainsword. "We shall descend upon the foe with fire in our hearts, and cleanse them from this galaxy." he intoned. Caldimus nodded. Suddenly, a shout came from Brother Antemedes, of Silon's squad. "One minute to contact!" The Astartes hurried to their chosen positions. The Warsmith stood beside his Primarch, and the two Sergeants stood beside the Warsmith. And a second later, the ANBU burst forth from the thick cluster of trees.

"Iron Within, Iron Without!" Perturabo roared, raising _Forgebreaker _ high into the air, and charged toward the ninja, Caldimus and the two Sergeants charging alongside him, and his loyal Iron Warriors firing their weapons toward their foes.

* * *

When Kakashi and his team burst through the trees, they were met with disciplined, unrelenting bolter fire. A searing plasma bolt disintegrated a nin. A stream of heavy bolter fire punched through another, leaving him a chunk of unrecognisable, bleeding chunk of meat. Within a few seconds Kakashi's team of 20 was reduced to a pitiful 7. Over the din of bolter fire, he shouted to his teammates: "TAKE COVER!" Unfortunately, a teammate wanted to end the mission as quickly as possible, so he struck. He soared through the air towards his target: Naruto. Just as he was about to pick her up, he was crushed by _Forgebreaker. _The master-crafted warhammer killed the ANBU instantly. The remaining ANBU struck swiftly, using a variety of jutsus. Fire, wind and lightning struck against Mankind's guardians, and none had been lethal. The Iron Warriors turned their fire towards the remaining nin, and they were left bleeding husks of their former selves. Kakashi, seeing that their weapons had ceased firing, struck with his one original jutsu: _Raikiri. _ The target: Perturabo. He moved extremely fast, his hand poised to strike Perturabo's heart. The jutsu connected with the high grade ceramite, causing a visible, but not deep, dent. Perturabo looked at the ANBU that had managed to create a small dent on his armor, and swiped his thunder hammer against his waist. With a sickening crack, the ANBU was sent flying. He hit a tree, and was blessed with sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

The Astartes cheered. The battle had been won. Apart for external armor damage and minor injury, they were all good. Caldimus looked at Gaia. Now was the time to ask her what was her relationship with their Primarch...

* * *

A/N: So short... the next chapter will be 1k at the least, I promise.

Read and Review!


End file.
